


Война улыбок и шуток

by ka_mai



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Война началась без объявления, много лет назад, началась снова – на крыше под небом, полным алмазов, на разбросанных алмазах и второпях снятых вещах.





	Война улыбок и шуток

**Author's Note:**

> Как бы фикс-ит по Batman (2016) Тома Кинга; осторожно, скачущий таймлайн

Война началась без объявления, много лет назад, началась снова – на крыше под небом, полным алмазов, на разбросанных алмазах и второпях снятых вещах.

Один из камешков как-то закатился в ботинок Селины и потом колол мизинец всю дорогу до квартиры. Не «домой» – она ведь сбегала из дома, из его объятий, и обнажённый утренний свет бил в глаза, заставляя щуриться. Утренний свет был как справедливость, любимая женщина Бэтмена. Солнце в Готэме, справедливость в Готэме. Редкие вещи, необработанные алмазы.  
Сонный подросток в нелепом тяжёлом плаще, ничуть не похожем на настоящий, вручил Селине флаер; «ТРИДЦАТИПРОЦЕНТНАЯ СКИДКА НА БЭТСЭНДВИЧ!», прочитала она и выпустила листок на свободу – заметался, как летучая мышь, в потоке холодного ветра.  
Чтобы вышел бэтсэндвич, нужен второй Бэтмен, а ей и одного много. Весь город им полон, куда денешься?  
Бэтмен не создавал никаких злодеев, просто они чуют: Готэм – его город. И приходят, и объявляют Бэтмену войну. Это – ошибка. Все они проиграют.  
Краска на фасадах домов верна Бэтмену, какие бы лозунги и знаки на ней ни писали, – они будут оттёрты, залеплены и забыты. Пластиковые горшки на балконах верны ему, и взращённые в них смертоносные цветы завянут. Радиопомехи спрячут всю информацию для него. Воздух Готэма верен Бэтмену, он очистится от ядовитых примесей, люди забудут ложь, луч будет расталкивать тяжёлые облака, асфальт – хранить чёрные следы шин.

Селина не может надышаться.

Лоис невинно отводит взгляд, передавая ей флягу, но усмехается уголком рта вовсе не невинно. Очень хороший джин делает мир немножко медленным и немножко прекрасным.  
– И каков знаменитый Бэтмен в постели?  
– О... – говорит Селина, отпивая. – В нашей постели нет Бэтмена.

Селине нравится, как удивительно Брюс расслаблен, даже когда поддерживает её за бёдра на весу и быстро, сильно толкается внутрь, выдыхая ей в шею – совсем не в такт, прижимаясь губами к влажной от испарины коже.  
Бэтмен привык колотить деревья до онемения рук, колотить людей, пока они не заскулят о пощаде или не признаются в своих преступлениях, привык быть на страже, спать по семнадцать минут в сутки и никогда не останавливаться.  
Занимаясь любовью, они забывают о Бэтмене. Секс – это не про колотить деревья. Это сладкое скольжение вниз, которого всегда не хватает, даже если больше уже нельзя, это сладкое скольжение вверх, и вверх, и вверх.

И когда он прикасается, это не для того, чтобы выведать слабые места, внести в досье и использовать в нужный момент, – а просто чтобы прикоснуться. Потому что Брюсу это нравится.  
Такой базовый принцип, такой непривычный.

– Поиграем в Супермена и его девушку в беде? Только что спасённую из беды. Чтобы не терять время.  
Она сцеловывает задумчивое «м-хм», удобнее устраиваясь на коленях Брюса. В тоннеле воняет сыростью и машинным маслом, лодка-лебедь под ними качается и скрипит, у поцелуя привкус дешёвого ярмарочного попкорна. Ничего романтического, романтично, идеально.  
– Это у Супермена в костюме антикриптонитовый гульфик, или ты так рад меня видеть?  
Глупая шутка, искренняя улыбка. Брюс подтягивает Селину к себе, ближе, плотнее, и подол чужого платья задирается чуть ли не до пояса. Она надеется, что ткань не помнётся или Лоис не заметит. Ладони, сжимающие её ягодицы, тёплые, жёсткие и надёжные – Селина вот-вот начнёт мурлыкать.

Все эти сверкающие мелочи, драгоценности, разбросанные по битуму, воспоминания на двоих, всё, что Селина знает о Брюсе, – оружие в необъявленной войне.  
Как он дышит, когда по-настоящему спокоен, и как – если укусить слева под рёбрами, где неудачно зажившая и потому чувствительная отметина (от бензопилы). Как он порой беззвучно напевает, когда варит им кофе посреди ночи. Как после плохих новостей включает Рахманинова, а после хороших – The Offsprings. Как пахнет его кожа, если уткнуться носом между шеей и мочкой уха. Как он стягивает с Селины чулок и смотрит потемневшими глазами, не отрываясь, щекотно и горячо проводя языком по своду стопы снизу вверх. Какой маленькой кажется стопа в его руках.

И всё, что Брюс знает о Селине...  
Это не только оружие. Это мерцающие звёзды в чернильном небе.

Лоис подмигивает ей и салютует фляжкой.

Селина не понимает, отказывается понимать, как получилось, что Бэтмен падает, – и ждёт, что кто-то его поймает. Что Селина его поймает.  
Она долго смотрит на такой нестрашный прямоугольник повязки, потом – на свои руки. Бедная глупая Холли. Бедная глупая Кошка.  
– Альфред? На какой палец надевают обручальные кольца?  
– В католической традиции – на безымянный, мисс Кайл, – устало отвечает тот.  
– Спасибо.  
Голос у Селины – беспечный, обманчиво мягкий, интересно, чувствует ли Альфред фальшь.  
Она выламывает нужный коготь из перчатки и оставляет на подушке перед тем, как уйти.  
Это не Бэтмен ждёт, что она его поймает, – Бэтмен никогда на подобное не рассчитывает.  
Это Брюс.

Забавная случайность: коготь – из титана с алмазным напылением.

Каждого, кого он называет, Селина ненавидит – коротко, но ярко. Всех, кто убивал, всех, кто умирал, всех, кого Брюс запомнил, потому что решил, что обязан запомнить.  
Селина медленно ведёт раскрытыми ладонями – от скул вниз, по твёрдым линиям челюсти, покалывающим щетиной, по горлу со свежим тонким шрамом, по груди. Хочет стереть эту память и опасную, глубоко затаённую дрожь. Не хочет стирать ничего – это всё только её.  
– Знаю одного. Вулфман, – говорит Селина, вспарывая застоявшееся молчание. – Пьёт, как мировой судья, – про него придумали. С утра ничего не вспомнит.  
– И мы никому не скажем, – отзывается Брюс, – это ради их безопасности. Завтра?  
– Завтра.  
Его глаза в предрассветном сумраке темны, как переулки Нэрроуз, и так же полны ожиданием беды.  
– Мы потом расскажем, – успокаивает она. – Не самая странная тайна.  
И, всё же, самая странная из тех, что Селина хранит. С гранями острыми, как края бэтаранга. Колет внутри.

Брюс протягивает ей руку. Наверное, это смешно, но Селина чувствует себя могущественней Дианы из Темискиры.

Судья Вулфман никак не выговорит «Женщина-Кошка», он и на «Б-Бэтмене» запнулся дважды, и пока приступ восторженной икоты не сразил его бесповоротно, она подсказывает:  
– Селина. – Все и так в курсе. – И я согласна. _Чёрт побери._  
Брюс хмурится и улыбается одновременно. Селина честно не может вспомнить, видела ли в своей жизни что-то лучше.  
Все инстинкты подсказывают ей бежать; она думает: надо будет где-нибудь украсть свадебное платье.

Общая тайна еле помещается в груди, ворочается, раздувается оболочкой дирижабля, хочет на волю.  
Эй, лови меня, я сейчас взлечу.

– Подожди, – просит Брюс, будто читает мысли. Он крепко обнимает судью за пояс и прыгает с ним с парапета.  
– Ты невест перепутал! – хохочет Селина им вслед, свесившись с крыши. Видно, как внизу Брюс, придерживая за плечи, ведёт бедолагу Вулфмана к машине такси, стучит по стеклу. Вытаращенные глаза таксиста тоже видно аж с крыши.  
– Не перепутал, – говорит Брюс, вернувшись. – Жену, не невесту.  
Стягивает маску. Уже не хмурится.

Камешек из ботинка Селина бросает в ящик для благотворительных взносов одного из новых приютов Фонда Уэйна.

Она понимает, почему многие боятся Джокера. Его голос взлетает под своды церкви, заполняя пространство, страстный и в то же время безжизненный; Селина давит зевок. Джокер всё-таки ораторствует о Бэтмене, было бы невежливо.  
Дурной сон никак не хочет заканчиваться, в нём она истекает кровью, а Джокер вместе с кровью истекает ложными представлениями. Даже не осознаёт, что он – не особенный.  
Победа пенится на губах, Селина облизывается довольно – как кошка.  
– Ладно, – говорит она наконец, – может, Бэтмен однажды рассмеялся над твоей шуткой. Но сколько раз он тебе улыбался?


End file.
